Smile
by Niamh Cyneburg
Summary: This is an idea that hit me the other day and I just wanted to run with it. I picked songs and characters that I could relate to one another and wrote drabbles on them. Let me know what you think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just an idea that struck me some time ago, and since I don't want to clutter up my real stories with these drabbles, I am just going to post them under a separate title. I will be posting the links to each chapter along with the respective video/audio that goes with it

1. You must listen to the song playing while reading the chapter. :)  
>2. Not all the chapters will be about the wolves alone. There might be a couple that have other characters in them, both original and Stephenie's.<br>3. They will be posted at random times with no real time-table, just whenever they strike me.  
>4. I would love to hear from you guys about songs that I could use, or about couplesgroups you would like to me to match a song with.  
>5. Lastly - this is just a lark for me to write so please don't be mean in reviews :( You can tell me if the song doesn't match or anything else, but if this idea seems like a waste of time to you, then please read my other stories instead. This one is just for kicks.<p>

I will post the name of the song, the artist, and where applicable, the version of the song at the beginning of the chapter. I will also post the characters involved at the same time.

Love you all for still reading my stuff !

Loves

Niamh

* * *

><p>Song: Smile<br>Artist: Uncle Cracker  
>Characters: Since this is the first chapter I am writing like this, I will leave the identity of the wolf and his respective imprint up to you. I would love to know who you thought it was about though. Let me know who you thought of when you read it.<p>

* * *

><p>The opening bars of the song filtered through the noisy buzz of the talking that went on around the beach bonfire. This was a new development that the pack had adopted.<p>

The elders still presided over the bonfires on the clifftop. They still told the legends. It was still a serious matter.  
>That tradition was untouched.<br>But the pack themselves had slowly taken it upon themselves to start a tradition of their own. Every 1st Saturday of the month is when the elders' bonfire would take place. Weather permitting of course.  
>So every 3rd Saturday, they congregated on the beach, just the wolves and their imprints and even some friends - although they weren't let into the secret. It was a way for them to hang out, cut loose and let their hair down.<br>It had nothing to do with the fact that the imprints would have all hung out there anyway - swapping stories or pranks that could mean trouble for the wolves. They weren't worried about that at all.  
><em><br>You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side  
>Of my pillow, that's right<br>_  
>The firelight danced around them, throwing shadows on the cliff face behind, reflecting prettily on the waves in front. As the last of the sun's warmth drained from the sand, the boys made sure to keep an eye on the fire, building it up when it showed signs of dying down. Allowing anyone to get cold was unthinkable. Most of the wolves there were imprinted, and the ones that weren't regarded the others' imprints as close family. They were a tight-knit group and they all enjoyed that closeness.<br>Sitting around the bonfire, making smores, laughing at Quil's attempt to keep a toddler amused, it was a happy scene. Someone had even thought to bring a portable radio and the song playing pulled at his heart-strings, as he watched her across the fire. She had gone over to talk to a couple of the other imprints, and as if sensing his eyes on her, she turned and gave him a small half-smile before diving back into her conversation.

_Completely unaware  
>Nothing can compare to where<br>You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
>Yeah, it's okay<br>And the moments where my good times start to fade_

He hadn't asked for this. Any of it. Being a shape-shifter, a tribal protector, a massively large man-child who could become a monster at will. He hadn't asked for her either. His perfect foil. She was his other half, his everything precious. She made him consider aspects of life he hadn't thought of before. His initial reaction to being a shape-shifter had been to dwell on the circumstances of his change. He had been looking at the What and the How. She had come along and made him look at the Why.  
><em><br>You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

Her hold on his heart was permanent. And as she shot him another quick half-smile, he knew he wouldn't change that for the world.  
>As the words being sung penetrated his thoughts, he smiled to himself and realized how perfectly she had fit into his life. How perfectly the words described her.<br>_  
>Even when you're gone,<br>Somehow you come along just like  
>A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack<br>And just like that  
>You steal away the rain, and just like that<em>

Standing, he walked away from the log they had been sharing earlier, and approached the tiny group that were currently debating the seriousness of what had been said by someone to someone else. Following the wisdom of men handed down from ages past, he never attempted to make sense of female discussions. She turned to face him, merry laughter dying on her lips, being replaced with that smile he loved above all else. Without speaking, he took her hand and drew her to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, too tiny to reach his shoulders, she leaned her head on his chest and snuggled into his shoulder, a familiar pose. Holding her close, he rested his chin on her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo.  
><em><br>You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
>Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

He smiled to himself again as he realized she was gently swaying them to the music, singing softly, almost to herself. In fact, without his superhuman hearing, he wouldn't have heard her at all.  
><em><br>Don't know how I lived without you  
>'Cause every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<em>

Feeling suddenly fierce about his emotions for the girl in his arms, he clutched her even tighter, ignoring her quizzical expression as to the change in his demeanor.  
><em><br>You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Seeing the two of them swaying prompted a couple of the other girls to drag their respective wolves up to dance as well, although not all of them were co-operative.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_  
><em>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

_Oh, you make me smile_

That much was true. She did make him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All I can ask for now is a review or two.  
>Loves<p>

_N  
><em>


	2. California King Bed

Song: California Kind Bed  
>Artist: Rihanna<br>Characters: Leah and Sam  
>Timeline: After Sam phases, he disappears for 2 weeks before he is able to phase back. When he comes back, he and Leah have problems with their relationship but they try to work things out. Because he still loves her. This is when I picture this.<p>

* * *

><p>Leah turned the key to her father's truck in the ignition and listened as the engine finally turned over. Putting in reverse, she forced back a few tears, and pulled out of Sam's driveway.<p>

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<em>

He stood in his doorway, looking impossibly large, as if he couldn't fit there comfortably; too large for the space.

_Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

Things had changed between them, and a bigger change was coming. She could feel it. Like a large bubble in her chest that was getting dangerously close to exploding.  
><em><br>So, how come when I reach out my finger  
>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

Swallowing the tightness, she gave a small wave as she drove away.

_In this California king bed_ _  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king_

She had snuck out quite a few times to spend time with Sam, and although they had been dating for a while, they had never gotten passed the point of some extremely heavy making out. Something had always held her back from going further than that. She was sure of her feelings for him and she had always been sure of his feelings for her. Until now.

_ Eye to eye_ _  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<em>

Something had changed that day he had disappeared. 2 weeks of being missing had brought him back as someone she could barely recognize.

_In this California king bed_ _  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<em> _  
>I've been California wishing on these stars<br>For your heart for me  
>My California king<em>

He had pulled away from her. Physically, mentally and emotionally. And she had no idea how to reach him. What had changed? Had she done something? Whatever it was that was coming between them, she was terrified that she was losing him.

_ Just when I felt like giving up on us_ _  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

She had offered to give him his space, sensing that whatever it was, was hard enough for him to handle without having to worry about her feelings as well, but he had clung to her then and begged her not to leave him. He had told her he still loved her but that he was afraid. He had been shaking so hard with emotion at that point, that she had not pressed the point, just concentrated on soothing him.  
><em><br>In this California king bed_ _  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
><em>_  
><em>As she pulled into her driveway, she could see her mother silhouetted in the kitchen window, laughing at something. She couldn't talk to her mother about this and Rachel was away at college, so she would do the next best thing. Emily. Her sister, her friend. She would call Emily and ask her to come down from Makah for the weekend. Emily would be able to help her with what was going on with Sam.

Smiling to herself, she went inside to call her cousin and invite her to spend the weekend.  
>Everything would be ok.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And I end it here because we all know how Emily's visit ends. I feel personally affronted by the way the pack dismisses Leah as being just bitchy, especially when they can see her pain, and feel how much Sam's betrayal had hurt her. How much worse Emily's had been on her. I feel like she was entitled to her anger and her pain, and her bitterness was her only defence against that.


	3. Dance With My Father

Song: Dance With My Father Again  
>Artist: Luther Vandross<br>Characters: Leah Clearwater, mainly, with appearances from some of our favorite wolves

* * *

><p><strong>The Father - Daughter Dance<strong>

Leah Clearwater stood before an ornate oval mirror, gazing in wonder at the beautiful vision that looked back at her. Her ivory and lace gown softened the silhouette of a stunning figure, the color bringing into focus the depth of those dark eyes, the lustrous shine to the ebony hair. Her cheeks flushed as she realized how she had finally come full circle.

She had dreamed for so long... of marriage, of a family, of Sam Uley.

But the spirits had other plans. She had been thrown into a shady world of legends and dreams, stories and myths. What was everyone else's fantasy had become her everyday reality. She smiled at Rachel's description of the strangest bunch of superheroes she had ever encountered.

But for everything they had taken away from her; the spirits had more than made up for it.

She was happy now. Home at last.

The only thing missing, was her father.  
>Daddy.<p>

_Back when I was a child,  
>Before life removed all the innocence.<br>My father would lift me high,  
>And dance with my mother and me,<br>And then spin me around 'til I fell asleep.  
>Then up the stairs, he would carry me.<br>And I knew for sure I was loved. _

Harry Clearwater had been called home by the spirits a long time ago, and although at the time Leah had felt like she would never be whole again, she had finally healed. She had found the one person who had taught her to cherish his memory without the gaping hole it left in her life. To remember him always, without hating him for not being there. To make him a part of her life without the bitterness of his absence.

She smiled as she remembered how Harry had taught her to dance, when she was still a little girl.

_If I could get another chance,_  
><em>Another walk, another dance with him.<em>  
><em>I'd play a song that would never, ever end.<em>  
><em>How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again. <em>

That would be the hardest part of the day for her. Missing out on that father-daughter dance.

Remembering all the times that he had championed her. When she wanted to change her majors in high school, to when she wanted to get her ears pierced.

_When me an' my Momma would disagree,_  
><em>To get my way, I would run from her to him.<em>  
><em>He'd make me laugh just to comfort me,<em>  
><em>Then finally make me do just what my Momma said.<em>  
><em>Later that night while I was asleep,<em>  
><em>He left a dollar under my sheet.<em>  
><em>Never dreamed that he would be gone from me. <em>

"I miss you Daddy... I always will," she whispered to herself, and she felt in her heart that he had heard her.

Just then the door opened and she glanced in the mirror to see her Alpha standing there, mouth hanging open.

"Catching flies Jake?" she teased. He smiled back at her and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful Leah. Harry would be so proud," he told her, emotion in his voice. Before she could choke up, she heard a more familiar voice pipe up. "You bet he would be... Just look at her. My sister."

The pride apparent in Seth's voice, drove the tears from her eyes, and drew a quick laugh instead.

"Ready Leh?" he asked, love and pride in his every syllable. Hugging him, she replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

_If I could steal one final glance,  
><em>_One final step, one final dance with him,  
><em>_I'd play a song that would never, ever end.  
><em>_How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again._

Turning to face the door, she spotted her mother, standing there, watching her children with tears in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face. "You look so so beautiful my darling. So beautiful. Inside and Out," she whispered as she hugged Leah fiercely. "I got that from my Mom," she whispered back, before they were interrupted by the sudden rush of bridesmaids and flower-girls.  
>And one tousled, escaped, page boy who looked delighted to have escaped from his harassed mother. His squeal as soon as he spotted Leah sent them all into gales of laughter. Of all the adults connected to the pack, he preferred her.<p>

"Joshua Samuel Uley! How did you manage to get away from Daddy, huh?" his mother scolded, as she scooped the toddler up in her arms. Emily gave Leah a brilliant smile, as she took in the sight of her cousin. "You look stunning Lee," she told her.

Many hugs later, she was left with just her brother in the room, just before they were to follow the others out.

Out the door, down the aisle, to be joined in holy matrimony with the one man she could see sticking around for the rest of her life.  
>Smiling tremulously, she took her brother's arm, trembling a little at the emotion of the moment.<p>

Passing her mother, she glanced to her side. An empty chair sat there, her father's portrait on it.  
>It didn't seem a morose touch. In fact, it seemed a fitting tribute to a much loved elder and member of the tribe.<p>

Sue would never stop missing him.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door,_  
><em>And I'd hear how my Momma cried for him.<em>  
><em>I'd pray for her even more than me.<em>  
><em>I'd pray for her even more. <em>

The ceremony and reception passed in a blur, the only constant, the tall man standing beside her, holding her hand. Gentle and rock solid at the same time.

When it came time for the father-daughter dance, she felt rather than saw Seth take her hand. Tears blurring her vision, she heard the "Dance with my father" tune begin as he whisked her around the floor. Knowing his imprint was the reason he could shuffle along this well, she closed her eyes and pictured her father, wishing he had been here. Just then, she felt Seth come to a stop and her Alpha cut in, only to be interrupted by Sam a verse later, and ending the song with Charlie.

_"I know I'm praying for much too much,_  
><em>"But could you send back the only man she loved.<em>  
><em>"I know you don't do it usually,<em>  
><em>"But, dear Lord, she's dyin' to dance with my father again." <em>

When the last bars played and Michael came forward to claim her for the next song, she smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder, as she realized that dancing with the men who held her father so close, was probably Harry's way of sending her some comfort on a day she missed him so much.

Because no matter what happened, or what changed, the one constant in Leah Colson-Hunter's life, was that she would always be Daddy's little girl.

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Apologies for the long sabbatical, explanations will be posted on blog. Love you all so much, and I am soooo glad to be back.<p>

Did you miss me?

If you did, a review would be a great way of letting me know! ;)  
>Loves<p>

N


End file.
